<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Friends by Pixie92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578108">Just Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie92/pseuds/Pixie92'>Pixie92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Some Ricks Remarry [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Erections, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, No Incest, POV Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Porn With Plot, Possessive Rick Sanchez, Protective Rick, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex Toys, Smut, Sneaking Around, Vulnerability, Woman on Top</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie92/pseuds/Pixie92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick is trying to find a balance between spending time with his family, and investing in his new relationship with Ally Shepherd. Because of their age difference (50 years his junior) Rick opts to bring in her into the family life as an 'intern' with only Summer and Morty wise to the truth. He insists they are just friends, but they can't keep their hands off each other, and end up sneaking around the house to get their rocks off often. Rick is continuing to fall in love with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Some Ricks Remarry [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All the SMUT! Now they are having sex they are having ALL THE SEX. Beware.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rick told Al he wanted to bring more science into the bedroom.</p><p>This wasn't what she had in mind.</p><p>Sweat dripped down her brow, hips, and legs. Rivulets pooled between her breasts. Her back ached from arching, her muscles trembled from tensing, her fingers were numb as she shifted between clenching the bed sheets and running them through Rick's wild hair.</p><p>But it was worth it. She was close to her tenth orgasm.</p><p>"That's it, gorgeous. Do it for me, baby," Rick murmured as he increased the vibrations from his homemade sex toy. She thought vaguely that his hand must be exhausted from holding and directing it. But Rick was determined when it came to testing the capacity of his experiments, so he didn't let on if the work was tiring. His toy was built to mimic the suction and lubrication of a real mouth, with lips, and a very skilled tongue. And as it was one of Rick's inventions it worked perfectly.</p><p>But it was no substitute for what he could do with his own mouth and fingers.</p><p>She peaked a look at him, he was naked, his lanky frame stretched out, his eyes sleepy from their late night fucking. He lay on his side, toy in hand, brow furrowed in concentration. He studied how her legs juddered, and her stomach muscles tensed and relaxed. She guessed he was using that as a gauge for how close she was to cumming.</p><p>He also had a massive erection. Al groaned and reached for it. But Rick was too quick.</p><p>He was kneeling in seconds, he spread his huge hand over her collarbones, and pushed down hard. The muscles in his forearm stood out.</p><p>"Don't impede my work," his tone was low and serious. "Or I’ll have to punish you."</p><p>"Sounds promising," she grinned.</p><p>"I should have - tried harder t-to tie you up."</p><p>"I kept slipping free, distracting you with my tongue."</p><p>Rick smirked at the memory.</p><p>Rick was close enough to kiss and Al's excitement grew. She reached up to touch his face, tracing her thumb over his lips. "Fuck, I love your smile," she whispered. He removed his hand from her chest, interlocked his fingers with hers, and kissed her palm. His breath was warm, and his mouth soft.</p><p>He clicked the toy once more, the pressure on her clit increased in the most wonderful way.</p><p>"Oh my god," Al gasped.</p><p>"Say my name, baby - fucking - tell me who makes you cum."</p><p>The orgasm hit, and waves of pleasure rolled through her, "God Rick, it's you! Holy shit, you're so so good!"</p><p>The orgasm started to fade and the pressure on her clit grew too much. She involuntarily closed her legs around his arm. Rick grinned crookedly, pulled out the sex toy, and flopped down beside her. </p><p>He leaned over and kissed her deeply, "That's my girl."</p><p>***</p><p>Rick slipped out of the portal and into his garage. Good, it was dark, and it looked like no one in the family had disturbed the space since he’d left a week ago. Crates of erotica were untouched from when he and Al had rescued them, shit, he should really do something about that before Beth became curious.</p><p>He was topless beneath his lab coat. He didn’t plan to be clothed for long.</p><p>Rick had left Al to rest for a bit after testing his toy on her. The nerves of her clit were fried from pleasure; every few minutes little aftershocks hit, and she’d curl into him and moan his name in delight. </p><p>Rick couldn’t stop smiling. This whole week whenever he checked himself he found he was so full of excitement and happiness that it felt like a massive con. But as far as he could tell this was real. </p><p>She wanted him, this was really happening, and he had her. God, he had had her in so many different ways.</p><p>Despite how many times she’d cum, she still wanted to fuck once more before they collapsed tonight, which was good, because watching her scream his name again and again had filled him with longing. He needed to sink inside her. She was so sweet, and tight, and God the way she could move her hips. She was so fucking flexible.</p><p>Shit, he needed to focus. Why was he here again?</p><p>Right, she was looking for something to soothe her pussy so he could ride her. Rick knew he had some rejuvenating gel in one of his cabinets, after applying that, she would relax and welcome his cock once more.</p><p>Rick hunched down and riffled through his cabinets, looking for his personal first aid kit.</p><p>The light clicked on, hurting his eyes, and temporarily blinding him. </p><p>He and Al had been in half-lit rooms all week, and when they went outside to nearby cafes or bars for some sustenance the sky had been dark and the atmosphere moody. They had chosen places with minimal people, muted lighting, low sound. It had been perfect and peaceful when they weren't desperately fucking each other.</p><p>Rick grabbed the gel out of the relevant tub, turned around blinking and groaning from the unwelcome intrusion.</p><p>"Rick?"</p><p>Shit - it was Morty.</p><p>"Heeey Moorty," Rick tried to keep his voice gentle, he needed to placate Morty and send him back to bed. "W - why you up so late, little buddy?"</p><p>Morty was in his pajamas, he looked tired and suspicious. “Why are you sneaking around, Rick?”</p><p>Rick snorted, “I’m not sneaking around, th - this is my workspace.”</p><p>“Yeah I know, but you were in here in the dark. It’s weird.”</p><p>Rick chewed the inside of his mouth, and wondered if he could just shoot a portal and tell Morty to fuck off. But, he needed to keep up appearances that he wasn’t avoiding the family, because then there would be questions, and disappointment, and accusations. Given Rick was such a shit father, Beth couldn’t handle him disappearing for more than a few days usually.</p><p>If his remote access had worked right, that wouldn’t be a problem. The whole family should think he’d been here the past five days.</p><p>“I - I just - we were just talking in the corridor. You were headed to bed,” Morty took a step closer, Rick took a step back, he didn’t want Morty to notice too many changes in his appearance. He knew he had massive bags under his eyes, Al and Rick had been sleeping sporadically, preferring to fuck at night whenever they were concious enough for it. Rick’s coat smelled of her - a lovely mixture of coconut butter and a earthy smell unique to her skin that he couldn’t place. While they were together she had put on his coat whenever she needed to walk past one of the windows that looked out on the street.</p><p>“You - you know, Rick, y-you seem different.”</p><p>Rick rolled his eyes and tried to brush Morty off, “You’re seeing things. It - it’s late you need sleep.”</p><p>“In fact, you’ve been weird all week. Helping Summer with boy problems, you-you’ve let me go to school this whole time, you initiated a game of Downbeat last night and didn’t complain once.”</p><p>Shit … he needed to wind down the bot’s sentimentality feature by several notches. Sounds like he set it way too high.</p><p>“You said, ‘I love you,’ to dad the other day.”</p><p>“WHAT? It shouldn’t - ”</p><p>“It shouldn’t have what, Rick?”</p><p>Rick narrowed his eyes, Morty looked triumphant. He had got him, “Fuck you, Morty.”</p><p>“It’s a bot isn’t it?”</p><p>Rick slumped down on his computer chair and glared.</p><p>“Where have you really been?”</p><p>Rick crossed his arms. He didn’t want Morty getting any dirt on him. He might keep this secret, but more likely he would use it to force Rick into extra dragon orgy, snake society, bullshit adventures.</p><p>“I - I’ve been doing important science stuff, in space, real dangerous. Decided to leave you out of it this time.”</p><p>Morty rolled his eyes, “Yeah right, Rick.”</p><p>“I don’t have to tell you every fucking thing, Mooorty. I can do my own - my own thing now and again. Stop looking so paranoid,” Rick stood, and shot a portal into the wall.</p><p>“If you don’t tell me, I’ll tell mum and dad you’ve had us living with a bot all week,” Morty said.</p><p>That little shit.</p><p>“Just give me a - a few more days. I’ll be back by then, and I’ll deactivate it,” Rick offered.</p><p>“Or you’ll change it’s temperament to better mimic yours - thinking that’ll shut me up for a while.”</p><p>Morty was turning into quite the little asshole. “Look, l-let’s talk about this later. I got places to be,” He strode through the portal without another word, closing it quickly after him.</p><p>But not quick enough.</p><p>“Where are we?” Morty asked.</p><p>***</p><p>Rick clapped a hand to Morty's mouth and held him still to stop him from wandering off and seeing something they'd both regret.</p><p>"Rick - is that you?" Al called from the bedroom, the door was slightly ajar, he could hear sheets rustling as if she might come and greet him.</p><p>"Y-yeah, baby - just give me a second I - I gotta sort something out." </p><p>Rick opened the front door and shoved Morty out onto the street and up a couple of blocks to ensure there voices didn’t travel. The street lamps distorted their shadows, and even though it was nearly midnight bodegas, 24 hour cafes, and bars were still operating and buzzing with life. </p><p>Rick crouched down to Morty's height, while keeping a firm grip on his shoulder. </p><p>"Alright listen here, you little son of a bitch," Rick glared at him. "You're going to take this wad of cash -" Rick stuffed a fistful of dollars into Morty's hand, "- and you're going to take this fake ID, and this fake beard, and this tiny sports jacket, and you're going to go eat some fries and drink something - I don't care what - and I'll meet you back here in four hours." </p><p>"D - do you just have all this crap in your lab coat all the time?" Morty held the fake ID, beard, money, and square of fabric that, when pulled, unfolded into a smart looking jacket.</p><p>"L - look that doesn't matter, I'll see you later," Rick stood up, started striding away.</p><p>"Rick!"</p><p>Rick stopped, but didn't turn.</p><p>"I'm glad things are working out with Al. See you in four hours."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What do you want?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rick has realised he can't keep a robot version of him taking his place at home with the Smith's - but that means he needs to try and define their relationship. He needs to have the talk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some explicit smut - beware :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al sat completely nude cross-legged on their ruined bed. The sheets lay in a tangled heap from their last twelve hours of eating, fucking, and sometimes sleeping. She opened a book and rested it in her lap; it was another dimension's version of Philip Pullman’s 'The Northern Lights'. The children were polar bears and their daemons were humans and the angels were pterodactyls. Rick had surprised her with it after drinks a few nights ago. She tried to lose herself in the pages, but found she could only give part of her attention to the story. </p>
<p>She had heard Rick leave through the front door a while ago. He sounded agitated. Al told herself it was nothing, it’s fine for him to do his own thing. Eventually the needs and interests they fostered outside of each other had to creep back into their lives, they couldn’t exist so close together forever - there wouldn’t be room to breathe.</p>
<p>But there was a part of her, a stressed out little part, that whispered - “You’re just one of the many he picked off the shelf. He can always replace you with another if shit gets too hard.”</p>
<p>Al chewed her lip and tried to ignore the simple reality that there were many versions of her in other realities. When they started this she had convinced herself she was the one he wanted because they had this connection but now, in the silence with only a book to keep her brain occupied, she began to spiral out.</p>
<p>The door opened, closed. She heard Rick kick off his shoes, and pad through the library. Al couldn’t decide if she should look up or not, would that seem desperate - like her existence without him was just an act of waiting for his return?</p>
<p>She told her brain to shut the fuck up.</p>
<p>She glanced up. He was observing her, his posture slightly crooked as he leant against the door frame. His coat hung open and his bare chest looked strong and inviting in the half light. </p>
<p>As he approached he shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his pants, his face came into view, his brow was deeply furrowed. She sat up a little straighter as he slumped down beside her.</p>
<p>She couldn’t help it, she reached out, held a hand to his face. He responded immediately by kissing her fingers, breathing warmth onto her skin - his lips always surprised her with their softness - but his eyes gave him away. He wasn't in this space with her, his mind was far away, attempting to solve a problem.</p>
<p>Al closed the book, “What’s up, Doc?”</p>
<p>He slid her a small tube of gel, "It's regenerative, in case you're uncomfortable."</p>
<p>Al smiled at his kindness, but something was off.</p>
<p>She placed her book on the bedside table and got out of bed. She paused in front of him. His eyes were still unfocused, occasionally shifting with his thoughts. She leant over and kissed his mouth gently, she felt him form a smile against her lips.</p>
<p>She couldn't find the right words to speak to address the change that had taken place, "I hope you aren't too tired, I'm not done with you yet," - those seemed good enough for now.</p>
<p>He smirked, "Good."</p>
<p>By the time Al finished in the bathroom the gel had already taken effect. She felt relaxed and ready to go again, but she could tell Rick wasn't there. She wondered what it would take to bring him back to her?</p>
<p>She crawled onto the bed and slid up behind him. She kissed the nape of his neck, tugged his coat off his shoulders so she could kiss there too. Rick took the hint and pulled his coat off the rest of the way, tossing it onto the floor. She kissed his shoulder blades and ran her fingers up and down his spine causing him to let out a shaky breath. She started massaging the lean muscles close to his neck.</p>
<p>"God, you're tense. You still haven't told me what's up?"</p>
<p>Rick groaned, "It - it's nothing."</p>
<p>Al pressed closer so she could massage his biceps. Her breasts made contact with his back, causing her nipples to harden. She glanced down at his lap and saw his erection rapidly growing and straining the fabric of his pants.</p>
<p>"What do you want, Rick?" She whispered into his ear.</p>
<p>"Fuck, I want you - I always want you, baby."</p>
<p>"Well, let me see your cock and you can have me."</p>
<p>Rick fumbled with his zipper, but Al was too impatient. She climbed over him and straddled his narrow lap. He kissed her desperately, clutching her ass. She pulled his pants down just enough to release his throbbing cock, and the moment she felt his erection nudging her wet pussy, she sunk onto it, taking him deep inside her.</p>
<p>They both gasped from the sudden pleasure and closeness. </p>
<p>Al rode him agonisingly slow and Rick groaned. He kissed down her collarbones and took one of her bouncing tits in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around her nipple just how she liked.</p>
<p>Holy hell he looked sexy looking up as he sucked her tit. His skilled tongue was bringing her so much pleasure, she felt she might cum again.</p>
<p>For the twentieth time today, Jesus.</p>
<p>Al angled Rick’s cock slightly deeper so he would grind against the most sensitive parts within her. That's it. She shivered as she bounced.</p>
<p>"Fuck, Rick you have the best cock," she murmured.</p>
<p>He snorted like he didn't agree. His mouth made a popping sound as he came off her breast. He looked up at her with those intensely intelligent eyes. Al was glad to see he was fully present again, admiring her as she rode him.</p>
<p>"You're so beautiful," Rick whispered. "Are you gonna cum for me a-again, baby?"</p>
<p>Al laughed a little as she rose and fell. The way she had angled him was causing her mounting pleasure.</p>
<p>"I think it's illegal to have this much great sex in one day. I mean, surely the universe will collapse around me as punishment if I cum again."</p>
<p>"Baby you deserve to cum more than the universe deserves to exist," Rick slipped one of his hands down her belly and found her clit. Al sighed as he pressed two of his long digits against it and maintained a gentle rhythm of rubbing while she bounced. Al moaned from how good it felt. The pleasure grew and grew until it rushed through her and she came hard.</p>
<p>Her pussy squeezed Rick's cock, he moaned her name, she felt him shift his hands back to her ass and hold her so tightly his fingernails dug into her skin. She was distantly aware that she was letting out a series of breathless praises about how he was the best fuck she had ever had.</p>
<p>When the orgasm petered out Al kissed him frantically. Rick wasted no time taking control of the situation. He held her hips and flipped her over, keeping his cock firm within her. Once he was fully on top he pounded her pussy viciously. God it was good, she loved how she could make him go wild and fuck her hard.</p>
<p>Just as she thought she was going to pass out from the intensity of Rick's fucking she felt his arms tighten around her and his breathing hitch. His hips and legs shuddered and warmth filled her as he came. </p>
<p>He kissed her deeply. They held each other for a long moment.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>When Al returned from the bathroom she was exhausted and looking forward to sleep. </p>
<p>She stopped in her track and felt a rush of adrenaline at the sight of Rick naked, on the end of the bed, examining his hands; they were shaking.</p>
<p>"Hey, everything okay?" She asked nervously. </p>
<p>Rick tried to still his hands by resting them on his thighs, he breathed out slowly and said, "I - I think I'm about to fuck everything up s - so I'm kind of losing it."</p>
<p>Al's defences went up immediately, she'd been let down in so many relationships that she knew what a red flag looked like. She had an overwhelming desire to clothe herself, luckily there was a silk robe hanging on the back of the bathroom door. She wrapped it around her body and hesitantly approached him. She didn't want to get too close - didn't want him to be holding her when he broke her heart.</p>
<p>Rick finally looked up at her, "Jesus, you look ready to run."</p>
<p>"Should I be?" Al asked sharply. </p>
<p>"I don't know. I mean I'm me - so maybe. God, my - my family need me and I - fuck I need you, but,” He covered his face in his hands, “Al, it's not fair on them for me to stay away any longer."</p>
<p>Al crossed her arms, "So you - are you saying this is over?"</p>
<p>Rick's dropped his hands, his eyes looked like they would burst out of his head, "Holy shit no - I'm not saying that - more like the opposite. But b-before I humiliate myself," Rick took a deep breath to steady his nerves. "What do - what do you want to happen here?"</p>
<p>Shit, he was bad at this. Al relaxed, it was kind of cute now she realised he was just trying to have ‘the talk’ with her, "You mean between the two of us?"</p>
<p>"Yeah …"</p>
<p>She wanted to fall asleep in his arms every day for the rest of her life, but there was no way she was saying that. "I …"</p>
<p>Rick looked so hopeful. She perched down beside him and took his hands in hers, "I want to be with you. I want to make things work between us. But ultimately I want you to make a choice that is best for you and your family. What do you want?"</p>
<p>Rick seemed to be performing the same mental arithmetic she had. He was organising his wants into what would be acceptable for him to voice. "I - I want this. I want to keep seeing you, but I'll need to go home to my family - so maybe we can figure out when I - when I can see you in between spending time with them?"</p>
<p>"Absolutely. We'll work something out." Al smiled shyly. They kissed and she hugged him. Rick’s hands continued to shake from nerves beneath her.</p>
<p>They crawled beneath the sheets and fell asleep in each other’s arms for what might be the last time for a while. Al dreamt of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I always like it when Rick lets his guard down.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lots of cute things to come :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>